Description: The project proposes to develop further the two latent trait model using a method similar to that for fitting the intermittent degradation model. Doctor Matthysse also proposes to develop further the methods of linkage power analysis. He also proposes to test trinucleotide repeat expansion as a factor for susceptibility.